


More Than Blood

by ImpendingExodus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Keith gets siblings, Post Season 2, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpendingExodus/pseuds/ImpendingExodus
Summary: Three members of the Blade return from a long mission and have a request for Kolivan: let them meet the Red Paladin of Voltron in person.  There are some things about himself that he needs to be made aware of.





	More Than Blood

“Red Paladin, do you have time to spare?”

Keith glanced up briefly as Kolivan entered the bridge, then returned his gaze quickly to the starmap in front of him.  “No.”  He paused, considering.  “Unless you have a way to help us find Shiro.”

The Galra commander shook his head.  Keith ignored him and spun the map with a flick of his wrist, sending constellations and solar systems spinning in a dizzy array of lights.  So many planets, and no leads at all.   _Shiro, where did you go?_

“The Blade scientists are doing all they can with the data from our long range scanners.  If he’s within Galra space, we’ll find him.  But this is something a bit more personal to you.”

That got Keith’s attention again, scowling across the bridge at him.  The blue light of the holographic map only accentuated the dark circles growing under Keith’s eyes, the lack of sleep apparent in both his complexion and his short temper.  The other paladins had left him on his own after he viciously rejected their attempts at comforting him, and even Allura was giving him space and time alone.

But it seemed that nothing daunted Kolivan as he crossed the room and stood squarely in front of Keith, blocking where he was staring morosely at the flickering hologram.  “You will find nothing new here.”

“I --”  Keith started, fists tightening, but then his shoulders slumped and head bowed.  “I know.  There’s just not much else I can do.  I hate this.”

The Galra commander started to reach up a comforting hand but stopped and returned it to his side.  “Perhaps I am the last person you want to hear this from, but I know how you feel.  My daughter was a Blade; she fought many battles against the Empire.  But in the end they won and she...  Her ship was vaporized.  The funeral burned an empty pyre in her honor.”

“Shiro’s not dead!”  This time Keith’s fist did connect.  Kolivan staggered back under the blow, not bracing himself, not fighting back.

“I apologize for implying that he was.  I wish for him to return as much as you.  Without him, there is no Voltron, and without Voltron we cannot stand.”

“Also he’s a _person_ and my _friend_ and he’s so much more than just a _paladin_.  You’re just as bad as the Empire, you only see him as a weapon --”

Kolivan gripped Keith’s wrists tightly to the point of pain.  His huge bulk towered above Keith, dwarfing him, but the Red Paladin wasn’t intimidated.  Instead he fought back, trying to twist his arms free and baring his teeth in an instinctual snarl.

“What I believe is ultimately unimportant,” Kolivan stated.  All the struggling made no difference to him; he wasn’t here to fight, and his strength was enough that even when Keith threw his whole weight backward to escape his grip remained unchanged.  “I did not come here to fight.  Instead there is something you need to be aware of, before your anger blinds you.  Maybe it will change the way you see us.”

With one last defiant glare, Keith subsided and the Galra stepped back.

“Follow me.”

* * *

Kolivan led the way through the Castle’s corridors and it was only when they reached the shuttle bay that Keith thought to question where they were going.

“To the Marmora headquarters.”

“Why.”

The tall alien tilted his head thoughtfully.  “I was asked not to say.  It is not my place.”

Keith took a step back, hand straying toward the back of his belt.  “Another initiation ceremony?” he spat.  “No thanks, I’ve had enough of that.  I already had it beaten into me that I belong here.”

“Don’t worry, this does not concern the Blade as a whole.  As I said before, this is a private matter that I believe you should handle on your own.”  Kolivan watched him a moment longer, blank yellow eyes giving nothing away.  “I would not wish more pain on you.  Contrary to how you have seen the Empire, the Blade does have compassion.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  Keith headed for the nearest shuttle, scrambling up the handholds to the cockpit.  The last thing he wanted was to hear more about Kolivan’s daughter.  Yes, the Blade was their ally.  Yes, maybe the commander was trying to offer comfort in his own weird alien way.  But no, Keith really didn’t need to be reminded again and again of all the tragedies that every one of them faced.  Better to concentrate on the task at hand, get through whatever-this-was, and _then_ he could be alone and start hopelessly working things out for himself.

Kolivan didn’t speak again.  He apparently knew how to fly an Altean shuttle, because as his hands glided lightly over the control boards, the ship came to life.  The engines whirred as they rose from the floor, angling toward the starry square that marked the exit to open space.

Keith wanted to ask why they weren’t taking Red -- last time, hadn’t the heat from the blue star been too dangerous for any other craft?  But it was easier to just let someone else take control.  He slumped back in the passenger seat and turned his head to look out the window, watching the stars outside but not focusing on any one thing.  This ought to upset him, he realized, this loss of control.  He should be more concerned.  He should have told someone where he was going, and with whom; he should have insisted that someone else accompany them _just in case_ ; he should be actually caring about his future instead of letting it slip away from him.

He closed his eyes and drifted.

This wasn’t that different a feeling than when he fled the Garrison, really.  Aimless, careless.  Wishing things were different.  Or that he could just die.  It didn’t matter really.  The ache in his chest, that he thought had finally healed over after a year, had torn wide open again and he just didn’t want to have to feel it any more.

* * *

“Wake up.  We’re here.”  Kolivan’s voice brought Keith back to awareness.  The shuttle had landed on the wide flat area at the top of the base and the elevator doors were already open and waiting.

The base had activated a shielded pathway so the shuttle could travel safely between the star and the black holes.  It turned out that when one of their own was piloting incoming craft, they saw no need to test the skills of the pilot like they did on Keith’s first approach.

While the landing area held a fair number of ships -- Galra fighters, some kind of shuttlecraft, and stranger designs that Keith couldn’t quite place -- there were no people present.  Even the elevator was unmanned, a totally different experience than their first visit here.  Did the Blade really trust the Paladins this much already?  Or was it all for him; did they trust him above the rest?  Certainly they weren’t underestimating how much of a threat he could be if he wanted to.  Kolivan himself had said that Keith survived the trials longer than any other initiate.

Keith sneaked a glance sideways at the almost eight-foot alien standing silently beside him.  He didn’t seem to be the type to underestimate people, but he also definitely wasn’t the trusting type either.  What did he know that made him so comfortable in Keith’s presence?

Given the way Keith had exploded at him on the bridge, he couldn’t understand how Kolivan was still so calm over _everything_.

When the elevator reached the main floor of the base, the Galra turned and led the way down a side corridor that Keith hadn’t noticed before.  It ended in a large ornate door, scripted letters worked into the metal bracings and Keith really wished he could read it.  Probably something important that no one would bother explaining to him.  The Blade was a very in-or-out society; either you knew all the secret stuff, or you didn’t and no one would tell you.

Kolivan pressed a panel off to the side and the door split in half, sliding apart just wide enough for a single person to pass through.  “Hear them out before you form opinions.”  As if that wasn’t ominous-sounding enough, he kept one hand on the panel to close the door after Keith entered.

Keith thought about saying something, thought about starting a fight, but he really didn’t have the energy.  Besides, if the trials had taught him anything, it was that he sure as hell _could_ face whatever was in that room.  Might as well get it over with.

He stepped forward and the door closed behind him quietly.  It took a moment for his eyes to adjust from the dim violet glow of the hallway to the much brighter, almost white light of the room.  It was a mostly open space, the floor made of a off-white opalescent stone that reflected the light, making it appear larger than it was.  The walls were dark, the ceiling disappeared into shadows overhead.  There was a long table pulled off to one side but other than that the room was unfurnished.  Some sort of conference room most likely, but not often used.

Off to the side there were three cloaked figures sitting around the table.  One had risen to its feet facing him, but hadn’t stepped away from its companions.  Concerned about scaring him off?  That would be a first for the Galra, who seemed all about making a strong first impression.  The other two were also looking at him; he stared back but could make out nothing behind their glowing masks.

His knife a welcome weight at the back of his belt, Keith stepped forward.  “I was told you wanted to see me?”

The standing figure nodded and glanced at the other two before facing him again. “Yes. We... have a lot to discuss.”

Keith hoped so. He could really use some answers right about now, although at the very least the nonthreatening atmosphere of the room was enough to soothe his nerves somewhat. There was no reason for this to be a trap, regardless of how his instincts recoiled from the closed door behind him and the outnumbering figures before him.

The standing figure took another step forward and stopped when Keith braced his shoulders. “I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I promise.” Raising a hand to their face, the masked Galra brushed back their hood and let the glowing metal melt away.

Keith blinked in surprise at the pale-skinned face staring back at him, narrow jawline and high cheeks framed by dark hair. He’d never seen a female Galra before, to his knowledge, and was taken aback by how _human_ she looked. Brown-gold eyes, lacking the usual unearthly glow, regarded him softly.

“I know the masks make us look intimidating... is this better?”

Nodding, Keith made a conscious effort to relax his shoulders and give the impression of friendliness.

Behind her, the other two rose to their feet; while still a head taller than Keith, they weren’t eight-foot-plus like he’d expected. They removed their hoods and masks as well, revealing masculine faces with sharp features that lacked the crest and ridges of other Galra. Their skin was pale and their black hair braided into long plaits. That couldn’t be a trick of the lighting, could it? Their hair was definitely black, not some shade of purple. And their eyes were all the almost-human shape and color of the girl’s.

Keith swallowed, suddenly very aware of the thick silence blanketing the room. Conversation wasn’t exactly his strong suit but working his way through blundering pleasantries would be more bearable than this atmosphere of intense scrutiny. He felt like he was under a microscope, the three aliens watching and waiting to see what he would do.

“So, um, I’m Keith. Only I guess you already knew that.”

The girl tilted her head in surprise. “Oh, of course. I thought Kolivan would have mentioned... never mind. My name is Rilla.”

The taller of the males stepped forward even with Rilla, and bowed slightly. “Vanar.” Keith nodded his head back, mentally noting not to piss this guy off. He was built like a linebacker, muscle-bound and with a huge blade strapped to his back.

The other raised a hand in a cursory wave from the back of the little group. “I’m Trik. Nice to meet you, Keith.”

“Hello, everyone,” Keith answered, unsure if he should approach or _what_ was the customary Galra greeting, “so are you...?” Even as the words took shape in his mind, he tried to think of a way around and couldn’t come up with anything. They all looked so much alike, there was no way they weren’t related. And with every second that he looked at them, it felt more and more like he was looking at his own reflection from a three-faceted mirror.

“You’re all --” he began again, but trailed off, completely unsure what word to use. Related? Family? Like me?

“We’re your siblings,” Rilla said, brows tilting up with sincerity.

 _Siblings_. The word rang like a bell in Keith’s mind. _What?!_

Somehow his hand found the hilt of his knife, gripping to it like a lifeline, something stable, because the trio of grins facing him now looked dangerous, at first glance more bared teeth than smiles. But Rilla dropped her shoulders, body language loose and relaxed, and Keith wanted to relax with her because their expressions, while odd on such human-looking faces, were genuinely happy.

Posture casual, Rilla approached him slowly and Keith dropped his hand back to his side. They were allies here, after all... and maybe more. He still wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly, still wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to know what she’d said.

But she moved even closer and held out her right hand, palm up and fingers open. Keith took her hand easily out of habit, before once again wondering what the proper Galra custom was for this situation. Rilla’s fingers closed around his warmly, not tight enough that he felt the need to escape, and she took one more step forward and pulled him into a surprisingly gentle embrace.

Breath hitching, Keith pried himself from his shock and hugged back, wrapping one arm around her back and giving a light squeeze. The contact came easier than he’d thought it would, his body willingly resting against her armor.

Siblings?

Home?

Rilla pulled back after a moment, burnished gold eyes bright with emotion.

“I am very glad to finally meet you, brother.” She touched his shoulder, then smiled again and stepped out of the way as the larger male, Vanar, took her place.

 _Gotta hug ‘em all_ , Keith thought to himself, biting his lip to keep from smiling. The warm feeling Rilla’s embrace had inspired in his chest was spilling over, enough to make him happily complacent for more affection.

Vanar dragged him into a crushing one-armed hug, his chuckle rumbling through the chestplate pressed against Keith’s cheek. Keith knew he should be wary, should be on his guard around this almost-stranger who could easily crack his bones, but instead he only felt safe. “Good to know you, little brother,” Vanar said, voice deep and grating.

Trik punched the bigger Galra on the shoulder. “He’s not any younger than the rest of us, flit-brains.”

Vanar showed his teeth in another wide grin. “But you lot are all little compared to me, no? So he’s my little sibling.”

“Whatever.” Trik pushed him out of the way. “My turn.” The lanky Galra wrapped both arms around Keith’s torso and lifted him a few inches off the ground in the course of his hug. Keith had to remind himself not to fight back or squirm but the feeling wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

When Keith was returned to solid ground it took him a moment to regain his mental balance, looking with new eyes at the three people facing him. It seemed like his world was always so drastically altered in so little time. Here in the space of a few minutes he’d gone from hating the universe, feeling small and helpless and so overwhelmingly alone, and now he had a family who actually cared for him?

“Hey, it’s okay.” Rilla’s soft tone reached him from where he’d hidden his face behind his hands. “We didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s not your fault,” Keith replied, even as he felt that it somehow was. Who were they to make him feel like this? The thick material of his gloves was waterproof, failing to wick away the moisture beading down his cheeks.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, dulled claws and firm grip grounding him. “It’s got to be a lot to take in,” Vanar said. “Do you... want some space?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. Just give me a minute.”

The big Galra grunted in agreement. “Most of our kind want company when we’re upset, but then, you weren’t raised like we were. Let us know if we can help.” His hand left Keith’s shoulder and the three withdrew back to the table, letting Keith stand alone with his tumultuous emotions.

Everything was crashing in on him at once and he didn’t know how to handle any of it. It would have been hard enough for him to wrap his mind around having _human_ siblings; right now his brain was laughing hysterically and recoiling from the fact that here were undeniably _Galra_ claiming him as a blood relative. For so long after the trials he’d consoled himself with the fact that he wasn’t physically Galra -- any trace of it in his blood must have been many generations back, so long ago and so completely diluted that it would never affect him in any meaningful way.

But now... now he had to face the reality that his heritage was immediate and first-generation and very much important to the current situation. A part of him, buried deep down, wanted to run from this room and never look back. A much larger part, though, wanted the comfort and warmth of those hugs again. Even if it meant accepting the awful part of him, the fact that he was related to Zarkon and Sendak and whatever nameless Galra took Shiro’s arm. It would be worth it. It had to be. He _wanted_.

Keith raised his head to take in the room again. The three Blades -- his _siblings_ \-- looked up expectantly but gave him time to collect his thoughts in silence.

Trik was sitting on the end of the table, long legs kicking back and forth in impatience. “You’re thinking of running, I can tell.”

Rilla smacked his leg. “Don’t listen to him, Keith. You’re free to do as you please. We’d like you to give us a chance, but,” she shrugged, “the universe hasn’t exactly been a nice place lately. I may not like it, but I’ll try to understand.”

“Thanks. But I think I’d like to stay.” Keith put one hesitant foot in front of the other, steps growing more confident as he approached the table. “I’d like to get to know you. Rilla, Vanar, Trik. My... my brothers and sister.”

* * *

Starlight filtered through the windows, tempered by polarization but still enough to cast the whole observation room into bright highlights and black shadows. The blue star outside burned fiercely but its splendor was taken for granted by the Galra who had spent most of their lives on the hidden base. Keith stood at the window, using the vast expanse as an excuse every time he felt like he was staring too hard at the three with him.

Rilla and Vanar leaned against the far wall, regarding him placidly, while Trik sat on the floor, stretching his legs. Keith understood that they were doing what they could to appear friendly and harmless, but honestly he was past that by now. It was too easy to believe they were who they claimed to be; as much as he was still reeling from their words, he wanted them to be sincere.

Resting his head against the window frame, Keith let the blue light bathe his face in warmth. “I guess I never thought that my mom would have had more kids after me. Or before, as the case may be.”

Rilla purred, a noise that sounded close to a chuckle. “Not quite. As far as I know, she only had the one litter.”

“Litter?”

“Yes. We’re all the same age --”

“I was born first,” Vanar cut in.

“-- relatively speaking.”

Keith turned his back to the wall and regarded them. “If it’s okay to ask, then why do we look so different? And how were we separated and raised so differently?”

“You’re the runt; that’s why you look funny,” Trik answered, earning another smack from his sister.

“It’s just the luck of the gene pool,” Rilla said firmly. “That’s why you were allowed to stay with our father, because apparently you looked enough like his species to pass. Unless the other rumors are true, and our mother didn’t have a say in it. According to some stories she got attacked by the Empire and we got split up, you and dad stuck on the primitive world she was scouting, and the rest of us brought here to base. Who knows the truth.”

“So you didn’t know mom either?”

Vanar shook his head. “Of course not.” Then, seeing Keith’s confused look, he continued, “Galra don’t exactly form bonds with their children. Siblings stick together, but they’re usually trusted to take care of themselves. That way the parents are free to continue with their careers.”

“Oh.” Keith bit his lip and tried not to fidget under their gaze. So it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know his parents. This was all... normal? Or at least it was normal for this half of his heritage.

“I’m guessing humans are different in that regard?” Rilla asked.

“Yeah. But I mean, maybe it’s okay that I was raised the way I was. More Galra-like, being passed from foster home to home.”

“That doesn’t really seem right under any circumstances.” Trik climbed to his feet. “Wasn’t there anyone for you to bond with? Since you didn’t have littermates?”

“Nah. I’m pretty okay on my own.” Keith shrugged and the rippling light of the blue star cast a dark shadow across his face.

There was a moment of quiet murmuring among the three siblings, sibilant sounds of the Galra language drifting from their conversation. Keith tried not to feel left out but the words were alien to his ears, and indecipherable.

Finally Rilla came over to him. It seemed she was always the ambassador between them -- not that Keith minded; her calm demeanor and honesty made him feel, if not completely at home, at least more comfortable.

“I know you have the paladins now, and your life has long been of your own choosing. But if it’s not too late, maybe you would like our company? We’ve been raised by different cultures, but I feel that it’s never too late to reunite with family.”

Keith glanced from her back at the other two, to where Vanar nodded and Trik smiled. “I’d like to catch up; there’s a lot that I’d like to know and it seems like no one else ever answers questions. But,” he paused, “I know you’ve got your own lives and I can’t ask you to stay, so --”

“Don’t bother. Asking, that is,” Trik interrupted. “We’ve already made up our minds if it’s all right with you. We’re going to be the Blade’s ambassadors to the castle.”

Keith stared at him blankly. “What?”

Vanar uncrossed his arms and stepped away from the wall. “Kolivan is needed here to lead our troops, so a liaison of some sort will be needed to ensure communication between us and Voltron. So why not us three?”

Rilla held out her hand to Keith again, the same gesture she’d used before to initiate a hug. “If you’d like us around, that is.”

“Yes.” The words lodged in Keith’s throat. “Yes, I think I’d like that very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep so this is totally self-indulgent. Lots of hugs all around.


End file.
